Realizations
by FayeValentine00
Summary: A short story about how Harry and Hermione realize their feelings for each other.


Realizations

By: FayeValentine00

"Is that everything?" Harry asked putting down the last box in the living room and turning to Hermione with a smile.

"I guess so. I don't think I've ever realized just how many things I've collected over the last seven years."

"It adds up fast."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as they struggled with finding the right thing to say. "Ron and I wouldn't have minded it you'd moved into our flat with us."

"I know but don't you think that might have been just a little uncomfortable having me at home when you and Ron are bringing your little girlfriends home?" Hermione asked with a devious smile complete with raised eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid! I don't know about Ron but I don't plan on bringing anyone home anytime soon," Harry responded with a blush of embarrassment that Hermione couldn't help but find adorable.

"Yeah right! You'll have women throwing themselves at your feet before the week is out," she laughed loudly before plastering a star-struck expression on her face and grabbing Harry's hand tightly to mimic the fictional fan girls. "Oh Harry! How did you ever defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Me-Named? You must have been so afraid. You're so brave! Let me show you how much I appreciate your deeds by awarding you with sexual favors!"

That finally made Harry snap and with both of them laughing hysterically, he chased Hermione down the hall before he was finally able to catch up and they tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"You think it's funny, do you?" he yelled in mock anger, straddling her with his legs and tickling her mercilessly with his free hands. "I'll have you know that fame isn't always full of beautiful women who throw themselves at your feet."

"Oh? I'm so sorry to hear that! Poor Harry might get stuck with a girl who isn't beautiful," she managed sarcastically through the tears of laughter.

"You are such a prat!" Harry finally said, relenting on the tickling but still holding her pinned down.

"Am not! I moved close by. Your flat is less than a block away," she shouted indignantly when she realized he was stronger than she was. She was completely trapped. "I just wanted to be far enough away to avoid hearing your hoards of fans."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll join eventually then. The way you tell it, no woman is immune to my obvious charm," he said with a fake air of confidence.

"Of course! I'll be the first in line. I have been for the last seven years, haven't I?" What had begun as nothing more then harmless teasing between the best friends instantly became something all together different. The moment she realized what she'd said she flushed visibly.

Harry seemed to notice the change in mood as well because a strange expression crossed his face and his eyes began to search hers in an intense way. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I was just kidding," she said trying to sound casual but the way she'd begun to fight out of his pin was anything but. It was a fight for freedom yet Harry didn't budge.

"No, Seriously. What did you mean by that?" he asked again, this time holding down her shoulders now as well so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I didn't mean anything," she whispered, carefully avoiding his eyes.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not! I just want to stand up, okay?" she nearly shouted in a near panic.

He could tell with one glance that she was lying yet decided not to push any further. Instead, he climbed off of her and helped her to her feet. They walked in silence back to the living room and had a seat on the couch before Harry tried to speak to her again.

"I'm going to worry about you if you're living over here on your own."

"Don't. I'll be alright, Harry. I'm a big girl and a decent witch."

"No, Hermione. You're a fabulous witch but I'll still worry," Harry said with a serious look that made her blush.

"Well… T-thank you. You know you're welcome here anytime, right?"

"How do I know that you won't have a boyfriend of your own over?" Harry asked with the same type of sly grin that she'd given him a few minutes earlier.

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am and that's all that matters," Hermione finally responded giving him a meaningful look.

Harry had been trying to tease Hermione but her serious answer took him by surprise and for a time he couldn't think of anything else to say. She must have felt the same way because the conversation fell flat and they fidgeted uncomfortably under the power of their own thoughts.

After five minutes, Harry suddenly stood up when thoughts he'd never truly understood suddenly now made sense and it scared him. "I guess I should go and let you get settled in.""

"You don't have to," Hermione said quickly with a serious expression and obvious meaning in her eyes. It was an expression that practically begged him to stay.

"I know but I think I probably should," he retorted with an equally serious expression and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The sexual tension in the room was rising and they each knew that if Harry didn't leave just then that things could easily become very complicated, very quickly.

"Alright, then. I'll walk you to the door."

Harry would later describe the short walk from the couch to the door as one of the longest trips of his life but as he walked, their many experiences together over the last several years came to his mind and he finally realized exactly what needed to be done. 

"Would you and Ron like to come back for dinner? I'm sure I can manage to cook something edible," Hermione joked with forced laughter.

"Sure but I need you to promise me something."

"What would that be?"

"If you ever see hoards of fans around me, I want you to scare them off." Harry's expression as he said those words was strangely serious.

Hermione couldn't help giving him a look of sheer confusion, having no idea why he would ask her that. "Why me?"

"Because I already have the only 'fan' that I need," he said with a soft smile. "In fact she's the only 'fan' I've needed for the last seven years."

Before Hermione could respond, Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently, lingering long enough to enjoy the sweetness he found there. When they finally broke apart, Hermione was still in shock and Harry took that as his moment to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner but there is something you need to know. You're the only girl I want to take home with me."

The End

…for now…


End file.
